It is known to construct a building structure, such as a conservatory, by locating a number of panel units adjacent one another and securing them to one another and/or to connector members and/or to a framework.
A known method of construction employs mullions as connector members to which window frames are secured by screws. In this method frames are secured to either side of a mullion by installing screws into the mullion from the inside of the window frame. It is generally then necessary to conceal the screw heads to provide an aesthetically pleasing structure. Additionally, it is often desirable to construct building structures using pre-glazed frames. However, the glazing generally requires removal in order to allow screws to be installed to secure the frame to the mullion.
Attempts have been made to address the difficulties associated with such methods. GB-A-2,397,610 for example relates to a connector which can be used to connect the frames of two adjacent window units. The connector comprises a shank with identical heads provided at its respective ends. In use the axis of the shank extends in the plane of the frames and the heads locate in channels formed in the frames edges. To secure the frames together the connector must be rotated to move the heads to an orientation in which they are held within the channels. In order to rotate the connector in this manner it is necessary to correctly locate the heads in the channel and then to insert a spanner through a gap between the frames to engage the connector. A difficulty with this arrangement is that the channels into which the connector must be located may be hidden from view as the frames are moved together. This may make assembly awkward.
Accordingly, preferred embodiments of the present invention aim to address at least one disadvantage associated with the prior art whether discussed herein or otherwise.